This disclosure is directed to a new and improved system for use in making high pressure (or performance) liquid chromatograph instrument measurements and in particular to a system which permits the selection of at least one of a plurality of columns and at least one of a plurality of solvents at the option of the instrument user.
High pressure liquid chromatography is a well known procedure and conventionally is used in such areas as toxicology, clinical chemistry, criminology, food, petro chemicals, pharmacology and quality assurance.
Over the years there has developed the need for a low cost technique that would simply and automatically permit the selection of certain parameters such as solvent system and column type in the performance of high pressure liquid chromatographic measurements.
Experience has shown that depending upon the chemical components to be measured using HPLC, a specific type of packed column when used with a particular solvent system will produce a more satisfactory result than another combination of solvent system and column.
While one can conceivably accomplish the above by hand, this is not a particularly satisfactory or safe approach in a system such as HPLC where high pressures are involved. Accordingly a low cost system was needed to provide automatic selection of solvent and column in a manner that would be safe and would not result in possible system damage due to the high pressures involved. The present system provides a system that meets the above criteria. As used herein HPLC refers to high pressure or high performance liquid chromatography.